<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【琼安】千年 by HoursHunter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26060959">【琼安】千年</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoursHunter/pseuds/HoursHunter'>HoursHunter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:22:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,081</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26060959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoursHunter/pseuds/HoursHunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>千年的梦境和千年的欢愉。她们走过死亡，有过分离，而在战神终究也苍老的最后时刻，她们仍然回到了彼此身边。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【琼安】千年</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>* 中文粮太少了，绝望地自割腿肉。<br/>* 关于梦境的设定皆是CP滤镜做的私设。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="md-end-block md-p md-focus"> </p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">　　琼在安迪的怀抱里无征兆地惊醒。她条件反射地深呼吸，仿佛她仍在深海，下一秒就会耗尽氧气，重启无止境的死亡循环。当然现在这再也不会发生了。她放松地嗅着对方颈间熟悉的气味，努力使还在发抖的身体平静下来。明亮的碎光从厚重的窗帘缝隙里透出来，大约是早上了，可能已经过了午后，但那也无所谓。安迪抱得很紧，也睡得很沉，她的挣扎竟没扰醒对方的沉眠。紧在耳畔的呼吸声又平又慢，她勾着对方的颧骨，安迪温和的睡颜仍带着无法掩饰的疲惫。失去永生能力的凡人连体力也大不如前，千年前可以拥着她欢好三天三夜的安德洛马刻终究输给了时间。对方的眉头微微敛下来，带些微苦的沧桑。琼伸手去拭；也许早在一百多年前安德洛马刻就输给了时间。</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p"> </p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">　　事实上对琼来说，在海底的百年并不比那段孤独又遥远的千年梦境难熬，至少如今她很清楚自己为何而活。溺死的痛苦较之烧死要轻得多，只有缺氧的窒息感确实烦人，所有思绪都会被迫因断片般的死亡切成碎片，重生时又要从头拼凑，数分钟后再重复，重复，重复。除此之外没什么可抱怨的，或者说事已至此，再去怨恨也于事无补。她仍然还有四千年的回忆可供回溯，也许当她把自己漫长的人生在孤寂的海洋中走过一遍之后，就能在下一次的死亡里迎来永久沉眠。</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">　　在布克的梦境出现前，琼其实没想过安德洛马刻会来寻她。她没想过那么远的事，她们都没来得及好好道别，安德洛马刻声嘶力竭的呼喊声偶尔还会在水底里绝望地回响，让她产生一些溺死时本不会感受到的、虚妄的痛觉。按照那些狗娘养的牧师逻辑，安德洛马刻现在也许正在烈火中炙烤，同她一样忍受着更剧烈的、求死不能的折磨，于是她痛恨着自己不能跟安德洛马刻互换位置；然而乔瑟夫和尼古拉也许有机会救出安德洛马刻，即使他们还在牢狱中自身难保，但身处在同一片陆地上，总归是比海里的自己更有希望。她无比希望他们至少能救出安德洛马刻。若是如此，她便很庆幸被投入深海的是自己。琼在清醒的间隙里迷迷糊糊地想着，愚蠢无知的人类和恬不知耻的世界在拆散她们，可她们的誓言早就比历史更长久。</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p"> </p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">　　琼意识到她正在亲吻安迪时，后者终于被她不安分的动作蹭醒。安迪发出一声慵懒的鼻音，本能般应着吻，微张的双眼还有些失焦。琼忍不住笑了，抬高下巴去亲吻她的湛色眼睛。“好久不见，”琼低声说道，“睡不醒的安德洛马刻。”</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">　　安迪稍稍松了松手，停了半晌，又用肩膀蹭了蹭眼睛，再对上视线时终于有些反应过来，唇角挑得又轻又淡。“托你的福，亲爱的，”安迪说，“我累得不行。”</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">　　“这就累了？”琼笑着说，“我还以为你要给我试点新世界的新发明，结果你就睡着了。”</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">　　“我是个传统的人，”安迪低头吻吻她鼻梁，“老花样满足不了你吗？”</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">　　琼大笑着附和。“是非常传统，”她埋进对方颈窝里，亲吻跳动的那一处，“昨晚勉强吧，但我更满意你刚才刚睡醒的样子。”</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p"> </p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">　　她们偎依在一起的大部分日夜里，安德洛马刻总是早起的那个。她有晨练的习惯，当然——五千年来最伟大的战士，在空地上挥舞战斧的姿态永远如同百战百胜的神明。琼会在稍晚时披着外套起来看她锻炼，偶尔恶趣味地捡一两粒小石子往那脑门上丢过去。也只有安德洛马刻躲得过最古老的射手的暗箭，转身对上来的蓝眼睛明亮得流光溢彩。千百年来看惯了她所向披靡的模样，因此从沉睡中苏醒的神明每次都令她感到格外新鲜。茫然的，柔软的，反应很慢，不若平时老练又警醒。琼想起战争时节的安德洛马刻甚至连睡着的神经都紧绷，她曾目睹过一名战俘试图趁安德洛马刻打盹时暗杀她，最后却反被割喉的场景。</span>
  <span class="md-pair-s">
    <em>
      <span class="md-plain">好凶残</span>
    </em>
    <span class="md-plain">，琼笑嘻嘻地说，给她抛去刚打来的一袋酒；安德洛马刻眨眨眼，眼神骤然松懈下来，随手把酒囊扔到身后，带血的脸温温热热地贴过去，给人一个吻。安德洛马刻能全身心放松下来的时候不多，和琼相处的情况便占了十之七八——在乔瑟夫和尼古拉还没出现前，则几乎可以说是全部。</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p"> </p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">　　琼抚弄着安迪颈后的碎发，想起她曾经无数次帮这人挽过长发。辫子，发髻，丸子头，不同时代不同身份，首领、贵族、或是君王。安德洛马刻适合每一种。现在的短发露出了她锋锐的轮廓，利落得让她更像战士——而她确实是货真价实的战士，已经同未知的命运搏斗了五千多年。斧剑刀枪，弓箭和子弹。改天也许可以跟她去现代的射击场比比枪法。琼不着边际地想。</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">　　“什么时候剪掉的？”琼问。</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">　　“一百多年前吧，那时我们刚找到布克。”安迪停顿片刻，继续说道，“我放弃找你的时候。”</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">　　琼嗯了一声。“我在梦里有印象。”她思考着，“你也是那时候开始叫安迪吗？”</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">　　“差不多，尼基——尼古拉建议我们重新开始。”</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">　　“我知道尼古拉叫尼基，还有乔。”琼微笑道，“这很好听，但我只是不习惯叫你安迪。安德洛马刻，你就是安德洛马刻，斯基提亚的安德洛马刻。”她的亲吻沿着颈线走到锁骨，走到千年前彼此交换的吊坠，再往下移到那颗古老的心脏。上方的人发出一声颤抖的轻叹。琼最后再补充：“我的安德洛马刻。”</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">　　“……琼。”</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">　　安迪轻声唤道。她的嗓音在发抖，嘴唇张合数次都未能凑出一句话，原本像是想要道歉，却又觉得不合时宜；又或是单薄的歉意根本不足以承载她们共处的所有感情和时光。永生者们见面后没人触及过这个话题：关于安德洛马刻的半途而废。琼不主动去提，剩下三人里奈尔是一无所知的新人，而尼基和乔又认为他们无从置喙；至于当事者安迪，她显然没有做好准备。</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">　　“安德洛马刻。”琼应着，埋在她的胸口处，听见她加快的心跳，便用唇贴上去亲吻，“布克出现之前，我总是零碎地想起还没跟你相遇的那一千年，就觉得再来多少次溺死也无所谓——至少你真实地存在我的过去里，而非那些似真似假的梦境。”</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">　　“直到我透过布克的梦境看到现在的你。剪了短发，参与战争，竟然还在拯救世界，甚至似乎还邂逅了不止一位的对象。”琼的口吻还带着些许戏谑的笑意，“深海里暗无天日，没有时间感，每次重复的窒息又很令人烦躁，就难免生出许多阴暗想法。”</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p"> </p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">　　最初琼还以为她出现了幻觉。反复的死亡折磨显然无法让她入睡，但也许是濒死的状态模拟出了梦境——谁在乎呢——直到她看见安德洛马刻出现，带着乔瑟夫和尼古拉，把新人布克从棺材里挖出来，琼终于意识到：时间过去了足够久，安德洛马刻活了下来，而且似乎彻底遗忘了她。她猛然吸入一口海水，在绝望的呛咳中无意义地嘶吼，不知所以地流泪，然后再度死亡。</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">　　琼无法形容那段时间有多煎熬。她不常梦见布克，至少不是每次死亡，可过去的回忆和现实的梦境仍然失控地杂糅在一起，逼得她几近崩溃。那是她想要的，安德洛马刻被拯救了，所以她该高兴；安德洛马刻放弃了她，她背弃了自己和誓言，她才是最该留在深海里的人；她想回到安德洛马刻身边，只有自己能拥有她的生活；她高兴，她愤怒，她悲伤，她失望，她嫉妒。理智被所有极端的情绪吞噬，她活着的间隔中几乎不再有清醒的机会，全是歇斯底里的疯狂。</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">　　“我想过毁了你，安德洛马刻。把你丢进烈火里，我会让火焰永不停歇，注视着你焚烧殆尽又痛苦重生。”琼说，“直到你绝望求饶，直到你失去理智，直到你真的死去为止——我这么想过。”</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">　　耳畔的心跳声凌乱不堪，呼吸声也不成节奏。琼想抬头亲吻安德洛马刻无声的泪水，却被人箍得死紧，像是要按进骨血里。</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">　　“如果你想的话，我会主动跳进焚化炉，”安迪嘶哑地说，“你现在可以真的目睹我死去。”</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">　　“但我不想，”琼说，“我确实很高兴他们选择推进大海里的人是我。”</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p"> </p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">　　永生者从来都命不由己，何者被选中、何时是尽头都无从得知；所有零碎的梦境到底是一场至死不休的指引、还是一次无关紧要的预言，亦无人知晓。而琼确信她们是命中注定。四千多年前的三万个日夜，追逐着的安德洛马刻曾出现在琼的每一次梦境里，无一缺席；两百多年来关于布克的梦里，每次都有安德洛马刻的闪回；甚至奈尔留给她最清晰的影像也不是首次在阿富汗民宅中的死亡，而是安德洛马刻在荒漠上的开的那一枪。在又一次的死亡瞬间中，琼注视着布克的偷袭和安德洛马刻无法愈合的伤口，刺骨的愤怒和震惊如同海啸般淹没了她。</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">　　“我要回到你身边。”琼说，“那是我之后的唯一念头。”</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">　　琼抚摸着安迪腰腹落下的疤痕。微烫的指腹落在凹凸不平的皮肤上，数千年来崭新的体验，她战无不胜的天神终究走到了苍老的尽头。“事实证明，即使是坚固的金属，在海水浸泡三百年后也脆弱得不堪一击。”</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">　　安迪抖得不成样子，沉默的喘息成了无法抑制的啜泣。琼一遍又一遍亲吻着她的心口，感到对方的下颔抵在自己的发顶，那人的嗓音嘶哑又模糊：“我从没想过竟有一天我会选择放弃你。”</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">　　琼贴着安迪的胸膛笑了起来。</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">　　“我曾经跟着梦境追了你千年，坚信你必然存在，是我活着的意义。”安迪说，“但在短短的百年里——”</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">　　她轻微地呜咽一声。“——我都在不断说服自己你已经死了。”</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p"> </p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">　　布克只梦见过琼一次；被安德洛马刻一行救出的当天晚上，他梦见铁棺在下沉、下沉、下沉，视野里的蓝明灭不定，布克听不清她声嘶力竭的吼声，只能看见泡沫咕嘟咕嘟地上涌再渐次破灭。</span>
  <span class="md-pair-s">
    <em>
      <span class="md-plain">你们是不是少了一个人？</span>
    </em>
    <span class="md-plain">自深海中惊醒后布克皱着眉问道。而他们没有人愿意回答。</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">　　那大概是她被投下海底时的第一次死亡——安德洛马刻猜想。这是每个永生者第一次梦见彼此时的惯例。也许是最后一次。她甚至无比希望那是最后一次。彼时他们已经在敦刻尔克请好了船队，准备出发往北海去。在起锚的前一秒，安德洛马刻最终放弃了登船。</span>
  <span class="md-pair-s">
    <em>
      <span class="md-plain">她死了。</span>
    </em>
    <span class="md-plain">安德洛马刻转过身说，</span>
    <em>
      <span class="md-plain">我们有新的伙伴，不应该再浪费时间。</span>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">　　时间在走，死亡和重生也在反复，他们每一次徒劳无功的搜寻都在把最古老的永生者推向崩溃界点，相信她活着成了一种生不如死的折磨。安德洛马刻甚至想过与琼一同坠海。也许在相同处境下，她们还能在死亡间隙梦见彼此。尼基和乔阻止过她好几次身缚巨石的自杀行为，不得不用另一种更容易接受的理论去安抚她——而布克仅此一次的梦境，是她自我催眠的最后一根稻草。安德洛马刻决定用一句死亡宣告自欺欺人，亲手摧毁她们四千年来形影不离的惯性。</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p"> </p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">　　安迪松开手，琼便得以抬头亲吻那张哭得一塌糊涂的脸。漫长的记忆里她很少看见安德洛马刻哭泣，上一次似乎是林肯死去的时候，而这件事发生在两千多年前。她记不太清，本身也不重要，她与她的天神如此长久地在一起，从未分离，便也没有任何哭泣的理由。</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">　　“我不该那么早出现，”琼在结束一个深吻后轻笑着说，“让你听着奈尔的梦境自我怀疑，直到以为我是不存在的幻觉。这才公平。”</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">　　“那孩子会比我先疯掉。”安迪说，“她没怎么梦见你，直到你去找布克。她说梦见你和布克去散步，学电脑，还有做椰浆咖喱饭——啊，我怀念你的椰浆咖喱。”</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">　　安迪停了停，笑声低低的。“奈尔刚开始还找尼基私下谈过，说她不知道怎么把这事跟我说，她以为——嗯。”</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">　　“……天啊。”琼大笑出声，“我和布克？……天。她一定是没梦见我跟布克见面时给了他一枪。”</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">　　安迪惊叹一声，挑起眉：“你说你什么？”</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">　　琼伸手按了按安迪侧腹的疤，又抬起身凑去亲吻它。安迪注视着她撩发低头的姿态，那处弹孔在她的吻触下仿佛开始灼热起来。“扯平而已。”琼躺回她怀里，嗓音带着低哑的笑意，“反正他还年轻。”</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">　　安迪沉默地望着她，掌心贴着她的脸，半晌后叹道。“对不起，”安迪终于说，“我这么懦弱。”</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">　　“别傻了，亲爱的。”琼说，“你知道这跟你无关，安德洛马刻。”</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">　　她拨开安迪细碎的刘海，凝视着那双经历过五千多年的蓝眼睛。“这只是命运。”</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p"> </p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">　　千年的梦境和千年的欢愉。她们走过死亡，有过分离，而在战神终究也苍老的最后时刻，她们仍然回到了彼此身边。</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">　　“唯有你我。”琼说。</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">　　安德洛马刻应着。“直到尽头。”</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p"> </p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">　　夕阳余晖透过窗帘洒下来，琼在床边坐起来，给自己挽好发。安迪在身后圈住她的手腕，问道：“去哪里？”</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p md-focus">
  <span class="md-plain md-expand">　　琼捡起安迪的外套随手披上，在她的眉心上落下一吻：“去给你做椰浆咖喱啊。”</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p"> </p><p class="md-end-block md-p"> </p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <strong> <span class="md-plain">（全文完）</span> </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>* 电影中的那句名台词：Just you and me, until the end. 翻成中文后失去了点味道，但是语境下放原文也很别扭，有想法欢迎提出w<br/>* 最后感谢阅读w</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>